Demons and Angels
by EquiusEllis
Summary: Separated to serve the Kings of the heavens and the underworld, the trolls and the kids are forbidden to meet each other. One day, the law was fated to be broken by the Hero and the knight.


The angels of the heavens coincided with the devils of the depth of hell. The spoke to each other through out the years of they're recognition. In the Heavens, John Egbert and his friends looked after the white clouds and angelic songs, while down in the deepest, darkest parts of hell, Karkat Vantas and his fellow devils looked after hell right after their ancestors.

Karkat Vantas slipped out from darkness into the light of skaia, the brightness slightly blinding him. The heat from the sun enveloped him as he made his way to the middle of the green fields. Being under surveillance for quite long time, Karkat was finally allowed out in the light of Skaia. Kar and the other trolls were kept in Hell after they were transformed by the devil himself. Feferi, being the descendent of the Condencence, the devils right-hand girl. Gamzee usually spent his time in the torture cells, watching as miricals were being made; death of each soul that traveled through limbo. Vriska Serket usually made her way to Limbo every morning, spending the entire day with gate keeper, who also had a special liking to her. Aradia Megido would watch many souls as they traveled through the gates of hell, their heads hanging low as they made their way through the gates from the boats. Sollux would work along side the Devil with creating weapons of torturous destruction, concocting a special weapon of mass destruction. Every troll had a purpose. Karkat reached around his back to feel the scars that were left after the Devil had personally ripped off his wings. Just to torture him.

John Egbert, in the heavens above, created clouds and winds for Skaia. John pushed up his glasses after finishing his last wind gusts, he decided to visit Skaia. He stretched out his blue tinted wings and flew to large gaping hole that lead straight to the planet. John flapped his wings above the hole, looking down the grasslands. He saw a familiar looking troll strolling through the grass, hands lacing through the tall stalks of green. John smiled and jumped from the cloud, diving straight to Karkat Vantas.

Karkat, lips slightly parted as he made his way through the tall grass, fingers grazing the hairy tips of each plant. Hit s thoughts took him to after the game finally ended, where they were sent to the hell by Calliope, a cherub that Roxy Lalonde had spoken to. Calliope had betrayed them, Karkat thought, his anger boiling up inside him. His snatched up a yellow flower and tore it to pieces.

"Hehe, what's wrong now Karkat?" Said a familiar voice. Karkat turned to see John Egbert, white with blue-tinted wings folded behind him. The corners of Karkat's mouth twitched. It was hard to avoid smiling when he was near John. He was such a dork but in a good way. He was such a cute dork.  
"NOTHING IS WRONG EGBERT." He replied, crossing his arms across his bare , grey chest.

"Are you sure? You seem...calmer then usual,"  
Karkat felt his face flush cherry red,

"THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN!" He exclaimed, clenching his arms.

John smiled, his buck teeth showing through. "I suppose..." He turned around, "I'll just go then," John turned and was about to lift off, till Karkat ran up an grabbed his hand. John, with his wings still folded, turned to find the shorter troll gripping his hand hard.

"What's wrong?" John asked, turning fully to him.  
Karkat lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. John did this to him, making him blush and constantly making his emotions fly off the wall. But now, Karkat was finally ready to show himself, his true feelings. After a moment of silence, Karkat lifted his gaze to John.  
When Karkat turned his head to meet Johns. John stared wide-eyed at the demon before him. He took in the cherry red eyes that stared up into his, causing John to blush from his cheeks to the back of his ears. A gust of wind whipped by and caused Karkat's hair to swirl around his face, making him look even more adorable

"Karkat..." John said, looking down at the demon as he fixed his hair.

John lifted Karkat's chin so he could face him, his aqua blue eyes staring right into the demon's cherry red ones. Karkat was still silent as his face still flushed red, anger flashed through Karkat's eyes, but the anger depleted quickly when he noticed John's face was moving closer to his. Their noses touched when John closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Karkats. The smooth feel of the demon's lips almost drove John to fly away with Karkat to a place where they could finally be more then friends, even if it meant breaking the laws of the Demons and the Angels. Karkat drooped into the kiss, swooning quickly into John's arms as they wrapped around his. He moved his hands to John's back, pulling him in closer. The angel brushed his lips across the demons, holding him close and not allowing anything or anyone to stop them from continuing. John opened one eye and giggled at the sight of the swooning Karkat. He pulled away and trailed kisses down the trolls neck, stopping just above his collarbone to give a light suck. Karkat purred as John sucked and licked and bit at his shoulder, his knees getting weak. John smiled, pulled away, and pushed the now red-faced Karkat into the grass, who obliged with half-lidded eyes staring up at the Johns, wondering why he had stopped.

"I'll continue, don't worry." John whispered as he leaned down onto his demon, continuing to lick and nip at Karkat's grey skin. Karkat purred and moaned as John continued, running his fingers through his jet black hair. Hormones filled the air as John finished, lifting himself to admire his work. The hickey on the demons neck was an adorable heart shaped one, which made the angel giggle at how ridiculous it looked the demon's grey skin. Just as John was about to make another weird looking hickey on Karkat's chest, a motherly voice whipped through the air.

"Karkat? Are you here? You need to come back now!"

Karkat's eyes flashed open at the sound of Kanaya's voice in the field. He looked at John who had a goofy grin on his face.

"WHAT?" He asked angrily.

John shook his head and pressed his lips against Karkat's one last time before lifting off into the heavens, giggling the whole way. Karkat sat up and watched as he made his way back, red filling his cheeks. Kanaya arrived behind him, also watching John fly into the heaven...where Rose lived...

Kanaya shook the thought out her head and looked at Karkat, who was now turned to her. They spoke a little and then headed to the entrance to hell. While they waited for the gates of hell to open, Kanaya noticed a red mark on Karkat's neck.

"Karkat, is that..." She leaned in to get a better look, " a heart shaped hickey?"

"What?! ITS HEART SHAPED?!" Karkat's anger blew like a volcano.

"FUCK YOU JOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN!"

Meanwhile in the heavens, John giggled as Karkat's yell could be heard from down below.


End file.
